


Bright & Early

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami rolled over in bed, surprised to find Ichiji still next to her. Most mornings he was gone and working before the sun was up. “Not feeling well?”He shook his head. “Just don’t feel like working today.”“You? Not feeling like working? You must be sick.”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Kudos: 6





	Bright & Early

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 17 [SFW] - Lazy Morning**

“I’m not sick.” Ichiji must have said it about sixteen times before it started to look as though Nami believed him. She had pressed her hand to his forehead over and over, eyes narrowed in suspicion the longer he lingered. “I’m fine. I just don’t feel like working.”

“You love working. You live for working.” Nami did not seem to believe him in any way, not that Ichiji could blame her. She was right, more or less. Even if it was for the family business, he enjoyed his work and having a sense of purpose to his day. Keeping busy was one of the few things that  _ really _ made him happy. Although…

The apartment was cozy, and he could smell the coffee that Nami had put on in the kitchen. The sun was up, just enough to warm their bed through the window, making it infinitely harder to crawl out of. Not to mention Nami herself, dressed down in sleep shorts and a cream-colored tank top, her hair loose and making the sheets smell of citrus. Ichiji would have to be crazy to choose work over those things.

“Maybe once I lived for working,” Ichiji conceded, sitting up enough to give her a kiss on the head, smiling as he caught her still eyeing him suspiciously. His job would still be there tomorrow - his family could function perfectly fine without him. “But now I live for moments like these.”


End file.
